Random Drabbles
by May May Meow
Summary: and I mean RANDOM. These are randomized prompts from a writing MEME I did on deviantart, so prepare for crack ships, humor (because you have to laugh as to not to cry) and please don't take anything written here seriously. It's all for fun and whatnot and feel free to post your own versions of this meme. 'Rules' inside.
1. M1 Rules and CH01 Eizen and Estelle

**MEME Number 1: RP prompt/drabble crossover meme - type romance**

1\. Feel free to use this meme and spread it around but credit me, Bcpupu DeviantArt, as the creator.  
2\. Replies must be written in 3rd person as if this was a monologue RP.  
3\. Aim for 100-200 words per prompt. More makes this meme impossibly long, less might not be enough to describe the situation.  
4\. To determine the order of your characters list them firstly according to your liking and then scramble the order with a random number generator  
5\. Whenever the prompt allows you to pick a character of your choice, it needs to be one of the 7 listed here. (for example, prompt 3.)  
6\. Of course you don't have to do all prompts! But you can :3  
7\. If you feel like it, leave a comment which drabble you liked the best :3

 **my characters:**

 **Eizen (ToB)**

 **Fractured Milla (ToX2)**

 **Zaveid (ToB/ToZ)**

 **Edna (ToB/ToZ)**

 **Vincent Phantomhive (Kuroshitsuji)**

 **Velvet Crowe (ToB)**

 **Estelle (ToV)**

 **1\. 1 (Eizen) has a crush on 7 (Estelle). How does 1 go about showing it? How would 1 ask 7 out? And what is 7's answer?**

They passed in the hallway again, their glances meeting once again and like always, Estelle's honest and kind smile made the corner of his lips curl upward.

There was something so genuinely loving about every gesture of Estelle that Eizen couldn't help but take note of it.

But the trouble was, Estelle treated everyone and everything with such kindness that Eizen couldn't even guess if there was anything special about how she acted towards him. There couldn't be, and there shouldn't be. He would only cloud her smile, taint her beauty.

He looked at her back when she had passed him and flipped his coin up only for Estelle to turn around in that moment.

"I wondered if-Oh!" Estelle picked up the coin that had dropped to the ground when her sudden movement had startled Eizen.

"There you go." She said with a bright smile she handed the small golden token back.  
Eizen looked at the coin, the maiden up and smiled warmly at Estelle who smiled back, pleasantly surprised.

"…if I could accompany you through the gardens?" Eizen finished her sentence only to receive a bright grin and eager nod from the princess.

Eizen nodded before closing the distance to her. "How could I say no?"

Estelle always had such interesting things to tell, tales of traveling, tales of ancient artefacts and tales of Vesperia.


	2. M1 CH02 Zaveid and Eizen

**2\. 3 (Zaveid) is late and runs into 1 (Eizen) on his/her way. What's their respective destination and how does their run in go? And what will come of it?**

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. He had overslept on his nap and now he was late to meet that cutie he had met this morning. And now this -!

"Ouch...!" Zaveid muttered when he hit the ground after having run into...a wall?

"You again..." An all too familiar voice said before sighing in frustration.

Zaveid looked up and after a some blinking in surprise he let out a big laugh. "Eizen, old man. Didn't expect to run into you here."

He got up on his feet again before slapping the stoic man on his shoulder. "What brings you here? Say, your sister wouldn't happen to be in town...would she?" He knew nothing riled up Eizen quite like this and the punch to the face that inevitably followed was _so_ worth it.

"Joking, joking!" Zaveid said, chuckling despite his cheek burning like hell. "You know I wouldn't want you as my brother in law..."

Eizen considered smacking him again. "And you should also know Edna would roast you every minute of every day should you be dumb enough to date her."

"Good talking, like always. Happen to have time for a drink?" Zaveid asked with a smirk. Bros before hoes. And he was late anyways...

The smirk on Eizen's face was answer enough. "Somewhere in the world it's after 5pm, right?"


	3. M1 CH03 Velvet

**3\. Who of the characters would 6 (Velvet) pick flowers for and how would that person react? Also what is the occasion that 6 did that?**

Velvet looked down at the vibrant red orchids. Eizen was busy making a birthday cake for his little sister, so he had asked her to get flowers.

She looked down again. The decription matched and the place too. These had to be Ednae.  
The thought brought a small smile to her lips. What a beautiful flower to be names after. She sat down and started to do more than just pick these orchids.

What good would they do being trapped in a vase for days and slowly die? No. She would elevate them just like she had done so often with Nicoa and other girls from the village: by braiding them to a small crown of scarlet flowers.

When she returned Edna had gotten up and Eizen was excitedly showing his little sister the cake that was covered in edible flowers and off-white fondant. She found it suited the girl so well and when she placed the flowers on her head, Edna's blush matched the flowers.

A small hand reached up and juding from Edna's smile she recognized the flowers by touch.  
"Ednae...how considerate." She gave Velvet the first genuine smile since Velvet had started dating her brother and that in turn earned her a bright grin from Eizen.

"Your brother told me about them..." Velvet said, almost embarrassed by the showering of affection. Coming from Edna a smile was huge.

"I figured. But you went out to get them. Just accept the gratitude and eat cake." Edna said with a shrug before starting to slice the top layer.

Velvet smirked, all previous uneasiness gone. That was a lot more like the Edna she knew. But she wouldn't forget the glance of the other side she had just gotten a glimpse of...


	4. M1 CH04 Estelle and child

**4\. A young girl tugs on 7's (Estelle's) sleeve and tells him/her it's his/her child from the future and she is on vacation for 2h before she returns to her time. Who is the other parent out of the list and how will both parents react? What will they do in the short time they have and what will the farewell feel like?  
**

Estelle was still numb from the last two hours. She sat in Eizen's cabin, a small glass with whiskey in her hands. She usually never drank but this day was different.

"So we will have a child one day." Estelle muttered, still not sure how to take these news. Eizen and her friends...good friends, true...but...

"...Looks like it..." Eizen added before taking a generous sip of his own glass. That wasn't even the biggest surprise of the day. What had him startled more than anythign was the painful void the girl's departure had left. Two hours were not enoguh to learn much about Lumi, but it was enough to love her. A single moment had been enough for that.

Her eyes searched for his gaze and were met with an uncertain glance that was so unusual to see coming from Eizen.

"I miss her..." Estelle said without breaking their eye contact. Her words said more than just that though, at least it seemed that way to Eizen. Yet he couldn't even begin to disagree.

"Same here." He admitted before turning to the side to drink some more of the burning liquid. "...she...she just as kind and cheerful as you." Good thing, Eizen had to admit. Estelle was such a ray of sunshine, just like Lumi.

"I disagree, Eizen. You fit right in..." Estelle declared before letting out a bright giggle. Then she blushed for having been so bold and tried to hide her embarrassment behind a brave sip form her glass but it was followed by a coughing fit that amused Eizen for a few seconds before he leaned forward to pat her on the back a few times.

"This is fun, drinking with you." He noted, still grinning. But it earned him a severe glare from the princess.

"This!? This isn't fun! This is unfit for a lady!" Her voice was half born from a pout, half from amusement.

Eizen downed the rest of his glass before grinning boyishly. "Good thing I'm not a lady then."

(this was as short as I could make it... ;-; )


	5. M1 CH05 Edna and Zaveid

**5\. 4 (Edna) catches 3's (Zaveid's) eye in a library. They mustn't talk due to where they are. How does 3 get 4's attention? And what happens next?**

This was definitely not the book club where a cute author had a reading today.  
He had walked around for a few times, hoping that maybe the reading was in a compartment of the library after all, but it looked like Eizen had played a trick on him and texted him the wrong address.

Asshole.

He'd get back at him for this. Maybe salt in his whiskey or something... Or something! Zaveid grinned when he spotted a familiar blond girl that looked just as adorable as ever.

But he was a man and denying her charms would be denying nature's beauty itself! That, and Eizen would flip a table when Edna would rat him out. And that alone was worth it.

Edna had picked up a book from the shelf she was standing in front of and flicked through the pages. She didn't look up when Zaveid stood close enoguh to invade personal space but instead kept her eyes on the letters of the page in front of her.

When that approach didn't yield the desired result, Zaveid pouted before leaning forward and waved right in her face, accompanied by an idiotic grin.

Edna pouted slightly before shutting the book suddenly and whacking Zaveid over the head full force. Which given her physical strength, wasn't all that hard.

Instead Zaveid grinned and winked at her invitingly before nodding towards the exit and walking off.

Of corse Edna wouldn't follow him out of this building nor anywhere else.

But Zaveid knew she would head straight home to tell her brother. And Eizen would knew this one had been aimed at him, not Edna. Mission achieved.


	6. M1 CH06 Zaveid and Vincent

**6\. Where would 5 (Vincent) and 3 (Zaveid) meet in the middle of the night? And how would their encounter go?**

Vincent let out a small sigh before taking the last sip of his gin and setting the glass down with a small clank. Another pointless night in - holy hell, that guy over there was half naked. Even for an underground gambling den, this was pretty low. Vincent himself was dressed fit for high society.

And yet the diversity of this place somehow allowed both persons to be in the same room and not stand out uncomfortably.

Looked like the other man had noticed their different take on 'casual' as well and he was raising his glass to him with a smirk. Perhaps there was time for just one more drink. So Vincent rose with a smirk before walking over to the other and sitting down.

"Another one." He told the bar tender before waiting for his company to strike up a conversation.

"What does a fancy guy like you bring in a rotten place like this?" The stranger finally asked before sipping on his absinth. Vincent noted he drank it pure, not diluted with iced water.

Vincent smirked and let out a small chuckle before looking Zaveid straight in the eyes. "Don't be conceited, wealth brings responsibilities and boredom. A place like this is the perfect way to balance out both."

Zaveld snickered and took another sip. "Yet you looked pretty shocked to see a guy like me."

So he had watched him? Now Vincent felt a bit uneasy. "I admit, the attire, or the lack of, caught me off guard."

"Really now?" Zaveid leaned a bit forward and smirked seductively. "Off guard doesn't sound too bad."

Oh god no.

Vincent realized this was a huge misunderstanding. But the guy just kept talking, his voice lower than initially. "How about we have that next drink at your place…?"

Vincent smiled awkwardly before downing his drink in one go and fleeing the bar, his first time to ever run from a mere conversation.

Zaveid let out a loud laugh before moving back to his place next to Eizen, still chuckling. "Guess who won the bet? Now pay up, bud. I'll have a lot of expensive drinks tonight….!"


	7. M1 CH07 Velvet's wedding

**7\. Who is the one to marry 6 (Velvet)? How did each of them prepare for their special day?  
**

"Stop fidgeting, man!" Zaveid would have smacked some sense into Eizen but he guessed the black eye wouldn't go so well with the black suit.

"Shut up…" Eizen muttered while still feeling uneasy in the clothes he was wearing. It was constricting… He unbuttoned the lower half of his waistcoat and immediately felt better. Velvet wouldn't mind….would she?

"You know, the best man is supposed to have the rings…not the groom." Zaveid noted with a big grin. He had yet to see them, but this was a secret Eizen seemed intent on keeping.

"You'll get them right before the ceremony and not a moment sooner. Else you'd lose them, you goofhead…" Eizen smirked over to him and then Zaveid started to relax and let out a laugh. Still the same old Eizen, spouting insults his way every chance he got.

"That's too tight!" Velvet exclaimed but Milla had no mercy.

"No complaining. Breath in!" Her maid of honor commanded and Velvet obeyed, regretting it instantly.

"And done… now walk around a bit so you settle into the corset." Milla ordered while starting to do her own hair.

Velvet decided to obey once more. The less decisions she would have to make right now, the better. And the more she could concentrate on what was ahead of her. In her mind she went through the events that would follow in a matter of minutes.

She would walk out these doors, following behind Edna and Milla and would arrive to see Eizen stand under the clear blue sky, the wind that whipped up the waves behind them also playing with his hair. She looked down at herself, thinking she looked strangely girly in this dress. Yet she loved it… And she hoped Eizen would too.

Edna pulled the door open and smirked at the other two. "And time to go. Come on." She turned around without even waiting for their response and Velvet found that behavior made her smile. No need to hesitate, time to leap.


	8. M1 CH08 Edna at the wedding

**8\. 4 (Edna) is invited to the wedding of 6 (Velvet). Who will he/she ask out as a date and how does 4 do it?**

Edna bit her lip. She had stalked Vincent for the second day in a row now and still not found the courage to ask him…

It just seemed like a big deal. It shouldn't be, but…okay it probably was. Best case she would have an awkward conversation, worst case she would get downright rejected.

But time was drawing nigh… So Edna forced herself to calm down and walked up to Vincent before tapping him on the shoulder.

Vincent didn't turn around and instead smirked. "So, are you finally going to tell me why you followed me around?"

He turned around then, his amusement obvious.

Edna was a bit taken aback. She had thought to have been so careful. "H-How did you notice me?!"

She needed to know. So she could avoid that mistake the next time.

But it turned out it was something Edna would never be able to fix. "How could I not notice the epitome of beauty walking a few steps behind me for two days?"

The woman turned around to hide the embarrassment that colored her cheeks a vibrant red, but Vincent gently grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around.

He had a good guess what this was about. So he would make this a bit easier for them all.

"Lady Edna, if you may. Would you accompany me to your brother's wedding perhaps?"

And this is how came that Edna never had to ask.


	9. M1 CH09 Zaveid and Fractured Milla

**9\. 3 (Zaveid) is just sitting under a tree in a park (doing what?) when he/she gets hit by a ball, thrown by 2 (fractured Milla). What are their reactions and what will happen in the end?**

Zaveid was having his usual daily nap outside, leaning against a birch tree and reading the wind nearby. It told some naughty tales…

He let out a dirty snicker when he suddenly got knocked in the head with a … volleyball?!

Zaveid looked around for the owner and smirked when he saw a tall blonde angel approach. He held up the ball and with a laugh Milla ran the last bit and caught the ball when Zaveid tossed it her way.

"Sorry about that… hope it didn't hurt too badly." Milla said before awkwardly smiling. "My friend Velvet isn't that gifted with coordination or throwing or-"

She was interrupted by angry bantering that made both Milla and Zaveid smirk.

"You know, I'm pretty good with all of that. And a whole lot more." Zaveid tried his sexy grin but Milla only scoffed before tossing the ball in his face.

"Then get up and teach her. I'll be the judge." And she turned around, not waiting for a reply, knowing full well he was the type to come running when there was prey to chase.


	10. M1 CH10 Velvet and Eizen

**10\. 6 (Velvet) and 1 (Eizen) were just on their first date. Where was that date, how did it go and how do they say goodbye?**

Velvet's gaze kept wandering up to Eizen who walked next to her. Insisting to walk her home. How adorable. She couldn't suppress a crooked smirk that in turn didn't went unnoticed by Eizen. At least he was as sharp as Velvet had hoped.

"Something bothering you?" The man next to her asked without a hint of concern in his voice.

"You. It's pretty old fashioned to walk the girl home. I rather not you treat me like a vulnerable little dove. I can look out for myself!" Velvet bit her lip. She had come off too strong…again.

Her gaze wavered a bit before she saw Eizen smirk. "I sure hope so. If I wanted a damsel in distress around me I would have never asked you out."

Velvet then looked straight ahead again and hurried her steps. Yes. It had been Eizen to take the first step and she had been furious ever since. Furious that he was so calm and seemingly completely unaffected while she was on edge the entire time. It wasn't fair.

Thankfully she saw the inn come into view. Soon this would be over and she could stomp her foot on the ground until she felt better about having little control over her emotions.

Eizen didn't open the door for her, hadn't arranged her chair for her and in general had not patronized her with outdated chivalry. It wouldn't have suited him anyways… And so she snuck her hand in his while walking to the door of her room and finally, finally, she had caught him off guard.

Velvet smirked up to him while leaning against the door. "Thanks for tonight. It was fun how you wrestled that tuna down."

Eizen chuckled before shrugging. "Shame we had to toss it back in though… but you definitely had the catch of the night."

Midnight fishing. Velvet would freely admit it was the most unusual date she had ever had. And the only date she had ever had, however, that fact she wouldn't serve Eizen up on a platter.

They both were quietly looking at each other before Eizen looked to the side. "Well….good…good night then."

He turned to leave and Velvet let out a scoff. "I'm not even getting a good night kiss?"

Eizen looked over his shoulder at her but instead of a playful smirk there was uncertainty. After sighing deeply Velvet closed the small distance between them and tugged on his hand to turn him around. He really would leave this all up to – no, not quite. Seeing the determination in Velvet's face was enough to renew Eizen's confidence in the spark that was there between them and he leaned down to lightly press his lips against hers.

But when Velvet sought to deepen the kiss, Eizen pulled away with the boyish grin she had come to like so much. "If you want more, you'll have to ask me out. Night, Velvet."


	11. M1 CH11 Eizen and Vincent

**11\. 5 (Vincent) has a date and is very excited about it. His/her friend 1 (Eizen) helps 5 to go buy clothes for a musical and dinner. Who would take 5 to such a date and how does the shopping beforehand go?**

"What about this? Or rather this one here?" Vincent held up two tailored jackets.

Eizen blinked once, blinked again before tilting his head slightly. "They look absolutely identical."

"They have different stitching, different fabric and the pin stripes are different shades of taupe." Vincent insisted while holding both jackets up for Eizen to see.

"Yeah….no….no, not seeing it. Are you sure you are straight?" Eizen asked tempted to reveal he had witnessed the encounter with Zaveid the other night.

"….." Vincent grimaced before deciding to buy both jackets. One could never have enough…

"Tell me about the girl you are escorting." Eizen insisted while keeping a close look at Vincent. He knew his sister unfortunately carried a torch for that man… Why, he had no idea.

"She's a princess of a foreign country and as an earl I was asked to accompany her while she is in town. Her name is Estellise, perhaps you have heard-" Vincent stopped talking since apparently Eizen had.

"I don't want to hear any complaints or I forbid my sister to see you." Eizen said, every bit of him showing how serious he was about that.

"…what….." Vincent frowned before blinking in confusion. That fair maiden with the icy eyes wanted to see him…?

He couldn't help but smirk a bit for which Eizen immediately called him out for. "Oi, tonight you'll be company for Estelle and focus on her…"

Vincent nodded in agreement. Indeed he would… _tonight_.


	12. M1 CH12 Fractured Milla and Estelle

**12\. 2 (Fractured Milla) and 7 (Estelle) are flatmates. Would either start to develop feelings over time for the other? How would that person confess and what will the reply of the other be?**

"Look! I made a sandwich!" Estelle proudly held up the burnt slices of bread with some undefinable filling.

Milla looked at it before blinking a few times, unable to wrap her head around it. "How in the world do you burn a sandwich that's not even toasted?!"

"That…" Estelle frowned. "I don't know… It happens quite often."

Milla let out a sigh before shaking her head. "Let me know, you also burn sorbet."

Estelle nodded happily. "How did you know?!"

Her roomie simply shook her head in utter disbelief. "Lucky guess, I suppose…"

Estelle, not bothered by her lack of skill and proud to have produced a mostly edible dish, sat down at the table and took a bite.

When Milla took a seat opposite of her only minutes later, she did so with a perfectly layered sandwich and a milkshake with it.

Estelle stared at it in utter admiration. "How did you do that!?"

Her eyes wandered up and down her food before Milla shrugged. "You use secret techniques, I use secret ingredients."

And she better not reveal those or the picky princess would never eat her food again.


	13. M1 CH13 Velvet and Edna

**13\. 6 (Velvet) broke up with 4 (Edna). What was the reason and how do both cope? Is there hope for a rekindling?**

(for reasons of general logic, I'll make it them having a fight) 

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Velvet yelled while throwing a book in Edna's direction.

The seraph simply stepped to the side to evade the projectile being hurled her way.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TELLING EIZEN ABOUT THIS!?" Velvet refused to calm down, absolutely refused.

Edna shrugged. "You married him, so there shouldn't be any secrets between you, right?"

"THIS IS DIFFERENT! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A MYSTERY!" Velvet refused to calm down and instead grabbed more books.

"Hey, careful with those. You know how Eizen is with the old stuff he collects." Edna pointed out without moving away from her spot.

Velvet looked down and realized her mistake before placing them carefully back into their designated spots.

"And seriously, what's the big deal!?" Edna asked, deeming it safe enough to sit down on the couch.

Velvet let out a deep sigh before deciding to explain Edna what the difference was. She supposed she would let it slide, since obviously Edna had never faced this issue. "The big deal is that he is supposed to know my cup size from _feel_ , not numbers, dammit!"


	14. M1 CH14 Fractured Milla and Vincent

**14\. What gifts would 2 (fractured Milla) and 6 (Vincent) give each other for their first year anniversary? And how does the waking up in the morning go on that special day?**

"Surprise!" Vincent exclaimed while out of nowhere some confetti flew through the air.

"Uh….what….?" Milla deadpanned, not sure what the hell kind of drugs her boss was on.

Vincent frowned lightly before folding his arms in front of him. "Here I thought I'd be a good employer and make your first year working here a small celebration…"

Milla let out a sigh before looking up to him from her seat. "Yeah, yeah, well done. You are so special, yadi yada…"

Vincent tilted his head to the side. "What does _yadi yada_ mean…? Are you having a stroke from the surprise?"

"…" Milla wasn't sure if he was serious or trolling. This was a reoccurring problem with that man… you never knew when his playful bearing shifted to terrifying seriousness.

"Okay, never mind. But there are cupcakes in the break room." Vincent said before waving and making his way out of her small office.

"I _hate_ cupcakes…" Milla muttered while gritting her teeth.

Still standing in the doorway, Vincent turned around. "I know, dear."


	15. M1 CH15 Edna and Zaveid

**15\. 3 (Zaveid) finds out he/she is going to be a parent. With who and how does the mother break the news? what is the father's reaction and who will they tell first?**

(WARNING: FULL ON CRACK SHIP)  
(also, no way I can do this in under 500 words...)

Crap.

This would definitely give Eizen his first grey hair. Edna pocketed the stick with the ominous blue cross and grabbed her phone. She selected a certain number but hesitated to call. After letting out a sigh she closed the menu and texted instead.

 _Move your ass over here. Now._

That would do it... Now Edna just needed to sit pretty and try not to freak out. Her memories of that night were fuzzy at best. Since then she knew that booze just wasn't her thing. But it had ended up with her reverting back to primal urges.

Served her right kind of. The one time she didn't plan ahead, this happened. She looked up when she sensed the familiar presence of Zaveid in the doorway.

"How is my favorite forbidden fruit doing today?" Zaveid instantly invaded her private space by trying to wrap and arm around her shoulders.

She slapped his arm away before whacking him in the face with her umbrella. "If you touch me again, I will start chopping of your fingers. Starting with number 11."

Zaveid pulled instantly back, a horrified expression on his face. "Hey, hey, that's a bit overdoing it!"

But Edna disagreed entirely. "You know what? No. I should do this by default for knocking me up!"

"…" Zaveid blankly stared at the seraph in front of him, the words slowly forming a coherent thought in his head. Knocked up. Her. Him. Fuck.

"Yeah." Edna said, confirmed his thoughts before looking to the side, suddenly sad that they both couldn't be happy about this.

"This is how I will die…" Zaveid muttered before letting out a heartfelt sigh. "Tell our kid I loved him or her."

Edna stared at the man. She couldn't even disagree with the first; Eizen would brutally murder Zaveid for this. But the other thing… She nodded, her throat suddenly tight.

"Are…are you okay?" Zaveid asked, sitting down a bit away from her but leaning forward. Edna knew enough about the theoretics of body language to appreciate the gesture.

"No, of course not. You are pretty much the last person this was supposed to happen with." Edna almost felt bad when Zaveid was honestly devastated by her verdict.

"Hey! That's mean, you know!" He pouted before resting his head on the table.

"Of course I know. I know everything." Edna simply retorted with a shrug.

Zaveid sat up again and looked over at her, smiling faintly a bit. "Guess you're not far from the truth with that one… At least it will have a mother to teach it about the world and st-"

"Don't call our baby IT!" Edna interrupted him with a frown. That was literally the first time she had ever done a single motherly thing. Getting upset over someone supposedly talking smack about a baby.

"Hey, hey! It's just shorter than 'he or she', 'him or her'." Zaveid held up his hands in defense, still surprised by Edna's outburst.

"….oh…." Edna said, looking to the side. "Then….then that's okay I suppose…" She felt almost bad for having snapped at him while he was sincerely praising her.

Zaveid smiled faintly at her and now Edna really felt like she had treated him unfairly.

"Since my brother will scatter your remains all over the world, you get to suggest names. But I have the final call." Edna said without looking at him.

Zaveid grinned, surprised to have even an advisory role. "Sapphire if it's a boy and Ruby if it's a girl!"

Edna stared at him. "You are a retard. Rejected. Good thing this baby has at least one intelligent parent. Let's hope he gets it all from me."

Zaveid smiled before nodding. "I hope that too!"

And it was honest and sweet things like these that always caught Edna off guard and the best way she knew how to reply to those was by whacking the perpetrator with her umbrella. How dare he surprising her like this!?

"Hope what?" Eizen asked with a smirk while walking into the room that fell dead silent. He looked suspiciously between the two of them. Since when did Edna keep something from him and tell that guy of all people?!

Edna looked over to Zaveid who smiled weakly at her, having accepted his inevitable death by raging Eizen. But maybe there was still hope… "You see Zaveid and I are madly in love. Have been for years… we just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Zaveid looked even more shocked than Eizen whose eyes almost popped out of his head. "…."

Given how he had nothing to say to that, Edna continued. "But now we can't hide our endless love for each other no more because we are having a baby."

"…" By this time Eizen had lost faith in the world and looked at the table in front of him while Edna sent a wink over to Zaveid.

Fatality evaded. For now.


End file.
